Kindergarten Adventures
by Park Ryder
Summary: This story is about Mordecai and Rigby adventures in kindergarten.
1. First Day of Kindergarten

Today was five year old Mordecai Quintel first day of kindergarten and he wasn't all excited about it because he thinks it's boring and they don't really teach you important stuff.

While he was on the school yellow bus other kids were sitting and talking to each other and laughing but he was sitting alone and he didn't really care because he knew that kindergarten going the most boring years off his life.

While in the yellow bus he looked in his outer space lunchbox and he wanted to see what his mother packs him for lunch.

Mordecai - "I wonder what mom made me for lunch."

It was a grilled cheese sandwich, a chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting with a cherry on top, and a juice box.

Mordecai - "Yummy! Thank goodness it not spinach with carrots and peas."

She sometimes packs him something weird or disgusting and he usually throws it out and eats the school lunch.

When he goes out of the bus he saw the school and it said "Tender Hugs and Kisses Kindergarten" it had a picture of a dog and a cat holding a ball and it had rainbows and sun smiling and little hearts on it.

Mordecai - "Augh this is going to be the most boring year of my life."

Then Mordecai saw a white car that stop and he saw a small raccoon coming out of the car and he was holding a fist pump lunch box and he looked upset.

Rita (Rigby's Mother) - "Bye sweetie have fun at kindergarten!"

Rigby - "Yeah sure whatever."

Then she drove home and the tires left smoke and the small raccoon was coughing.

Rigby - "I'm starting to hate this already."

Then started to walk a couple of steps and then trip on a rock and fell and the lunchbox slide next to the blue jay foot.

Mordecai - "Huh?" he saw the fist pump lunchbox next to him and the raccoon on the ground and ran toward.

Mordecai - "Need a hand dude?"

Rigby - "Huh?" and the blue jay giving him a hand.

Rigby - "Yeah I do."

He helps the little raccoon up and Mordecai said to Rigby:

Mordecai - "Wait aren't you the neighbor in my block?

Rigby - "Yeah I live next door to your house."

Mordecai - "That's cool! I'm Mordecai."

Rigby - "I'm Rigby."

Then Mordecai looked at his first pump lunchbox.

Mordecai - "You're a fan of fist pump?"

Rigby - "Heck yeah! They are greatest band in the whole wide world and someday I'm gonna play in their band!"

Mordecai - "That's cool let go into class." Then they went inside and saw that they were suppose to go to room 103.

Then they got inside they a bunch of little kids sitting at a desk with two people sitting together and they playing, talking, and drawing and saw a tall teacher whose brown hair was in a bun wearing glasses, high heals, a white skirt and a blue shirt.

Teacher - "Well you must be Mordecai Quintel and Rigby Salyers I'm Mrs. Conner."

Mordecai - "Nice to meet you."

Rigby - "Hi."

Mrs. Conner - "You can put your lunchboxes in the corner over their" she pointed to the corner and it had little kids lunch boxes.

Mordecai - "Ok thank you Mrs. Conner" then Mordecai and Rigby walk to the corner and put down their lunchbox and then went back to where Mrs. Conner was standing.

Rigby - "Um where do we sit?"

Mrs. Conner - "Sit right here." She points to the front the table and Mordecai and Rigby sat in the front and she gave them some crayons and two pieces of paper.

Mrs. Conner - "Here you go and you two draw some picture and later we'll learn how to count from 1 to 10."

Mordecai - "Ok thank you."

She left and the two of them began to draw. Then after awhile Mordecai was looking at Rigby as he was drawing.

Mordecai - "What are you drawing dude?"

Rigby - "Me eating a chocolate cake." He shows him the picture.

Mordecai - "Hey I like chocolate cake too!

Rigby - "Really?"

Mordecai - "Yeah that one of my favorite thing to eat!"

Rigby - "Awesome! Can I see what you drew?"

Mordecai - "Sure!"

He show Rigby the picture and the picture he drew was him going to a building that said "big kid school" but some of the word were backwards and capitals.

Rigby - "What's that?"

Mordecai - "That's me going to a big kid school."

Rigby - "Why you want to go there?"

Mordecai - "Think about it dude, a big kid school means that we could do what big kids do that we can't and I can't wait to leave this dump!"

Rigby - "Come on to think of it would be cool of being a big kid that mean we could do what ever we want and we could beat up people who pick on us!"

Mordecai - "Yeah and we can learn some big kid stuff and we can go on dates!"

Rigby - "Yeah we could!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHH!"

Then they stop and laugh a little and Mordecai said to Rigby:

Mordecai - "You know what Rigby?"

Rigby - "What is it Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "I think we are going to really good friends."

Rigby - "I think your right dude after all, we do have some things in common."

Mordecai - "Yeah we do!"

Rigby - "High five!"

And the two five year old did a high five and they continue to talk other things that they like.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Being Friends with Mel

While Mordecai and Rigby talking about the things they like until their teacher said:

Mrs. Conner - "Ok kids time to learn how to count from 1 to 10"

Then the kids were quiet and Mrs. Conner gave them a worksheet it shows the numbers down in a row.

Mrs. Conner - "All right class I want you guys to right the same number next to the other number that why it can help you remember the number."

Then lots of kids were starting to work until Rigby got stuck on how to make a number eight.

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai can you help make a number 8?"

Mordecai - "Well to be honest I didn't know how to make one either but what I did was draw to circle."

He shows it to Rigby and Rigby soon copy him and then they were finish then Rigby yell out:

Rigby - "Were done!"

Other kids: "Shhhhhh!"

Mrs. Connors - "Ok Rigby just tones it down a little?"

Rigby - "Sorry."

Mrs. Connor - "Anyway why don't you and Mordecai sit at the reading table where Density is sitting." She pointed at the back of the room where the little girl was sitting and her clothes were all black and was wearing a black beanie.

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then the both of got up from there table and went to the back of the room and grab a book and sat where she was sitting.

Mordecai - "Oh hi."

Destiny - "Huh?"

She looked up and saw the blue jay and the raccoon and she started to blush a little.

Destiny - "Oh um hi nice to you."

Mordecai - "Nice to meet you I'm Mordecai this is my friend Rigby."

Rigby - "Hi."

Mordecai - "You must be Density."

Density - "Yeah but I like to be calling Mel."

Rigby (chuckling) - "What kind of name is that? Mel is a boy's name!"

Mel - "Well I think Rigby is a dumb and a sissy name!"

Rigby - "Hey! It's not dumb it's a cool and tough name!"

Mordecai - "Come you guys let's get along."

Mel - "Mordecai's right, Rigby I'm sorry I made fun of your name."

Rigby - "I'm not."

Then Mordecai punch his arm and Rigby started to groan.

Rigby - "Augh fine I'm sorry I made fun of your name."

Then the two of them sat down and started to read their book and Rigby told Mordecai:

Rigby - "Dude show her that picture you drew."

Mordecai - "Huh? Oh yeah hey Des…I mean Mel."

Mel - "Yeah?"

Mordecai - "Look at the drawing I made earlier."

He took it out and shows it to Mel and she said:

Mel - "I like it and I wanna go to a big kid school too."

Mordecai - "You too?"

Mel - "Yeah I don't mine playing everyday but its get boring and they don't really teach you nothing important."

Mordecai - "I know right I don't even know why they invented kindergarten."

Rigby - "Me too I think we are already big kids and we should to first grade."

Mordecai - "Or second"

Mel - "Or maybe 10th grade!"

Mordecai - "Yeah so that way we can learn some cool stuff!"

Rigby - "And we can go on dates!"

Mel - "And pick on people who bully us!"

Mordecai - "Yeah and um we can leave this dump!"

Mel - "Yeah too bad it won't happen."

Rigby - "What do you mean?"

Mel - "Think of it Rigby, we can't just drop out of kindergarten our mommy and daddy won't let us."

Mordecai - "She's right dude beside it will take a billion years for us to get into a big kid school."

Rigby - "Augh your right."

Mordecai - "But don't worry dude sooner or later we'll leave this dump forever!"

Rigby - "Yeah and when I'm uhhh 10, I'll tear this place apart!"

Mel - "Yeah and we can destroy it and make it into a big kid school!"

Mordecai - "Yeah we are! And this is how it going to look like."

He grabs a piece of paper and drew him Mel, and Rigby in front a of a tall yellow school that said "Big Kid School."

Mordecai - "What do you think?"

Rigby - "I like it!"

Mel - "Me too."

Mordecai - "Thanks guys."

Mel - "Then that's the plan, when we are big kids we will destroy this place and make it into a big kid school!"

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

Rigby - "Let's shake on it!"

Then the three of them shake on it and their teacher said:

Mrs. Conner - "Come on kids Play time!"

Mordecai - "Come you guys let's go."

Then the three of them got up and went to a table and play with blocks and Mordecai was glad that he made two friends in one day.

That the end of this chapter I'll make a new one soon bye!"


	3. Playing With Blocks

At schools lots of little kids where playing, painting, talking, and laughing, little Mordecai, Rigby and Mel were playing with blocks on a table but before they were going to play with it, they must decide what to build.

Mordecai - "Why don't we build a house?"

Mel - "Nah everybody always do that."

Rigby - "I know! You guys can build a model of me!"

Mordecai - "That would take ten years."

Mel - "Beside we don't have enough blocks."

Rigby - "Yeah that's true."

They all thought for a moment until Mordecai looked at his picture of him, Mel, and Rigby in front of the big kid school.

Mordecai - "I got an idea!"

Rigby - "What? What is it Dude?"

Mordecai - "Why don't we build the big kid school we were talking about earlier?"

Rigby - "That's a great idea!"

Mel - "Good thinking Mordecai."

Rigby - "What are standing here like dummies? Let's get to work!"

Then the three of them got to work and they were making it pretty tall and then they were almost done.

Then they were looking at the picture.

Mordecai - "Well we did it you guys."

Mel - "It looks great."

Rigby - "Yeah it does!"

The blocks look sort of the picture but instead of yellow, it was different color like red, blue, yellow, and green and it was really tall.

Mordecai - "It's good but it's missing something."

Mel - "What dude?"

Mordecai - "The flag."

Rigby - "Then go put it dude."

Mordecai - "What why me?"

Rigby - "Because you're the tallest."

Mordecai - "Augh fine I'll do it."

He climbs up the table and put two blocks to make it look like a flag.

Mordecai - "Ta-Da!"

But the block collapsed and fell on Mordecai which cause him to fell off the table.

Rigby - "Mordecai are you ok?"

Mel and Rigby help Mordecai up until Mrs. Conner came.

Mrs. Conner - "Oh my goodness what happen here?"

Mel - "Well we were building some blocks and it fell on Mordecai."

Mrs. Conner - "Oh my, are you ok sweetie?"

Mordecai - "Yeah it's just that my back is a little sore."

Mrs. Conner - "Really? Let's me see."

Mordecai turn around the teacher saw his back it just had a small black and blue on it.

Mrs. Conner - "It's ok you just have a small black and blue on it, your back will be a little sore for a couple of days but don't worry it will go away and clean up because we going to eat lunch now."

Mordecai - "Ok thank you."

Then she left and everybody was cleaning up the toys and putting them away and then they grab their lunchbox and sat in their table.

Mordecai, Rigby and Mel where getting there lunchboxes, and Rigby was looking at the black and blue on Mordecai's back.

Rigby - 'Dude those it hurt?"

Mordecai - "A little."

Rigby - "Really?"

Then Rigby poke the black and blue on back which cause to yell out in pain but luckily no one heard it.

Mordecai - "OWWW! Rigby, that hurts!"

Rigby - "Sorry dude I had to touch it, it was like mocking me."

Mordecai - "Whatever, I'll be right back I have to go use the potty."

Then he left to the bathroom and Mel slap the back of his head.

Rigby - "Ow what was that for?"

Mel - "For poking Mordecai's black and blue."

Rigby - "So what like it said before it was mocking me. And it was kind of funny when he fell."

Mel - "Dude leave him alone beside he's a little injured."

Rigby - "Oh I see you love Mordecai!"

Mel (blushing) - "I do not!"

Rigby - "Yes you do!"

Mel - "No I don't!"

Rigby - (singing) "Mordecai and Mel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mel - "Shut up!" then she punches him which cause Rigby to moan in pain.

Rigby - "Alright I'll stop."

Mel - "Good!"

Rigby - "Ok…Mordecai lover"

Mel was about to hit Rigby again until Mordecai came back.

Mordecai - "I'm back."

Mel - "Oh hey uhhh dude."

Mordecai - "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Rigby - "No."

Mordecai - "Oh ok let eat."

Rigby - "Me too I'm starving"

And then the three of them got their lunchboxes and sat in the reading table.


	4. Lunchtime

While they were sitting at the reading table, Mordecai took out his grilled cheese sandwich, his chocolate cupcake, and his juice box.

Rigby - "Wait you like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I do."

Rigby - "Cool there one of my favorite thing to eat."

Mordecai - "Cool! So what did you bring for lunch?"

Rigby - "I brought a PBJ sandwich, some cheese doodles, and a soda pop."

Mordecai - "That's cool. Mel what did you brought for lunch?"

Mel - "Nothing."

Rigby - "What did you mean nothing?"

Mel - "I mean that my mommy forgot to pack my lunch." She shows them the inside of her lunch box and it had nothing inside expect for a cup.

Mel - "Now I have nothing to eat and I'm hungry because I forgot to eat some breakfast before I left for school."

Mordecai felt bad for Mel so he rips his sandwich into two and kept the other half for his self.

Mordecai - "Here Mel." He handed her a half of his sandwich.

Mel - "Oh thanks Mordecai."

Rigby - "Um here you dude some cheese doodles."

He pours some into Mel's lunchbox and then she was happy.

Mel - "Thanks dude!"

Mordecai - "And you can have some of his soda pop."

Rigby - "What! Why?"

Mordecai - Because she have nothing to drink! And if she drinks my juice box and the grilled cheese and the chips it would really give her a bad tummy ache."

Rigby - "Augh fine."

Then he poured some into Mel's cup and Mel thanks him and then they started to eat. Then while eating, Rigby said to Mordecai and Mel:

Rigby - "Hey you guys Mrs. Conner said after lunch its rest time."

Mel - "Thank goodness I'm pretty tired."

Mordecai - "Me too and you what else I heard guys?"

Rigby - "What dude?"

Mordecai - "I heard that big kids don't eat in there classroom they eat at a place call a café-a-tri-reada."

Rigby - "Wow I never heard a café-a-tri-reada."

Mel - "Me either."

Mordecai - "Yeah the big kids go to the café-a-tri-reada because so they can get free food and they hang out and stuff."

Rigby - "Wow! So the teachers don't have to tell you what to do then."

Mel - "And we don't have to eat in the classroom."

Mordecai - "Yep."

Mel - "Too bad were not big kids yet."

Rigby - "Yeah instead we are the little kids and we have to do what the big kids say like if we were there selves!'

Mordecai - "Don't worry guys my mom told me I'll be a big kid when we go to first grade that when we are now big kids."

Rigby - "Cool! I can't wait until I'm in first grade."

Mel - "Me too so we can leave this place."

Rigby - "Yeah and we can leave this dump forever!"

Mordecai - "And go to a big kid school!"

Rigby - "Yeah! So we can say to everybody in our new big kid school: "Move out of the way you losers were big kids!"

Mel - "And we don't take orders from little kids!"

Mordecai - "Yeah and umm nobody can tell us what to do because we are big kids and we are cool."

Rigby - "Yeah we are cool!"

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

Mordecai, Rigby, and Mel - "OHHHHHHH!"

Then they laugh a little and then Mrs. Conner said:

Mrs. Conner - "Alright children, its rest time now it at the corner of there where the pillows and blankets are."

Then a lot of little kids were going to where the pillows and blanket are and Mordecai, Rigby and Mel were going to the corner and they lay down and they cover there self with a blankets.

Mordecai - "Like I said before I can't go to a big kid's big school.'

Mel - "Me too."

Rigby - "It going to be awesome."

Mordecai - "It going to be fun and we can leave this place forever."

Mel - "Yeah.'

Rigby - "Agree."

Mordecai - "Well let get some sleep I'm pretty sleepy."

Rigby - "Me too."

Mel - "Me three."

And then the three five year olds had fallen asleep and they were dreaming about going to a big kid school.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!"


	5. The Treehouse

Then it was 1:52 and Mrs. Conner was ringing the bell which causes the little kids to wake up.

Mrs. Conner - Come on children time to wake and take your seats.

Then a lot of kids were going to seats and then Mrs. Conner said:

Mrs. Conner - "Wait a minute where's Mordecai?"

Then some of the little kids turn and saw Mordecai still asleep.

Mrs. Conner - "Oh my, he must be a heavy sleeper Rigby do you mind waking him up?"

Rigby - "Ok."

He got out from his seat and goes to Mordecai and started to gently shake him awake.

Rigby - "_Mordecai__…__Mordecai __wake __up_.'

Then Mordecai eyes slowly began to open and he blinks a couple of times and then he saw Rigby next to him.

Mordecai - "Oh hey Rigby."

Rigby - "Come on dude you over slept."

Mordecai - "Oh I did?" he got up and stretches and yawn the two of them got to there seat and Mordecai was rubbing his eyes a little.

Then Mrs. Conner said:

Mrs. Conner - "Ok class it's almost time to go home and before you go, I would like you and your parents to sign to this contract to follow the rules.

Then she gave it to everybody the paper and then the bell rang.

Mrs. Conner - "See you tomorrow boys and girls and I will show you around the school bye!"

Then all of the little kids started to grab their lunchboxes and went outside and inside the yellow bus and Mordecai sat with Rigby and Mel.

Rigby - "I can't believe we have to sign this dumb contract!"

Mel - "This is not even homework!"

Mordecai - "I know! A two year old could have done this."

Rigby - "We should hang out at a place and use it like our club! But it can't be our house because our mom and dad would embarrass us."

Mordecai - What about My tree house?"

Mel - "You have a tree house?"

Mordecai - "Yeah my uncle and my dad build it for me."

Rigby - "Cool!"

Then they got off the bus and Mordecai invited them to go and then they went to his house and then he saw the note on the door that said that his parents went shopping and left him some snacks.

They grab the snacks and Mordecai show them the way to his tree house and it was in his backyard and show them his tree house (It look like Fred's from the episode of ICarly) it was painted red and it also had a ladder.

Then they climb up and it was huge! It had a small TV, a table and chairs and beanbags chairs and a small sofa. It also had a computer a small fridge and three shelves one for books, board games, and art and craft, he had a toy box and a bathroom.

Rigby - "Whoa this tree house is cool!"

Mel - "It have everything!"

Mordecai - "Thanks it's like a second home to me."

Rigby - "This is the perfect hangout place."

Then they sat in table and play some card and they did the circle thing from that 70's show.

Mordecai - "Man I don't even wanna go to kindergarten tomorrow its boring."

Mel -"Yeah it's cool that we play everyday but it's get boring after a while."

Rigby - "Yeah and we have to stay there for like a million years."

Mordecai - "I guess we have to wait until were big kids and be friends with 10th graders."

Mel - "Yep."

Rigby - "But the big kids will get bigger too. But the time we are big kids they will be old people."

Mordecai - "Dude will probably be friends with the other big kids."

Rigby - "But they wont be as cool like the others."

Mel - "That's true."

Mordecai - "Well kindergarten is like a prison expects that they let you play all day."

Mel - "And let you eat food."

Rigby - "And let you out."

They kept on talking until it was for Rigby and Mel to go home.

Rigby - "Bye dude see you tomorrow."

Mel - "See you later Mordecai!"

Mordecai - "Bye!"

Then they left home and went home and Mordecai climb down his tree house and went inside his house and was thinking how today so bad cause wasn't bad because he made some new friends and it was fun.

Then when it was bed time for him he was wearing his little dinosaurs' footie's pajamas and brushing his teeth and then he lay down on his green racecar bed and fell asleep and dream about him Rigby and Mel going to a big kid school.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. Art Class

The next day Mordecai was walking in the yellow school bus and then he sat at the back of the bus with Rigby and Mel.

Mordecai - "Hey guys."

Rigby - "Hey dude."

Mel - "What's up Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Nothing much did your parents sign the contract?"

Mel - "Yep."

Rigby - "Uh huh but the contract should say that ummm Mordecai Rigby and Mel should go to a big kid school until there are 10!"

Mordecai - "Yeah it should!"

Then the bus stop and they went inside the school and into their classroom and then Mordecai said to them:

Mordecai - "Well here's another boring day in kindergarten."

Rigby - "Yep."

They went inside there classroom and sat down in there seats and saw there teacher was wearing a long pink dress and her hair was loose.

Rigby - "Wow for once she doesn't look like an old lady."

Mordecai - "Yeah I know."

Mrs. Conner - "Ok class today we are going to do very fun today."

Rigby - "Are we going to beat up big kids and make them cry to their mommies?"

Mrs. Conner - "No Rigby today we are going to an art class."

Lots of kids like that idea and Mel was like:

Mel - "Art class that might sound kind of fun right guys?"

Mordecai - "I guess so."

Rigby - "I still saw we should beat up the big kids."

Then all of the little kids got out of there seat and line up and went to the other room and then they saw an anther teacher who is kind of tall and was wearing a white apron, pink with red stripe shirt, blue jeans and green sandals.

Mrs. Conner - "Class I want you meet Ms. Green, she's going to be your art teacher.

Some of the little kids giggle when they heard the name but she did look pretty and then she said:

Ms. Green - "Hello class I'm going to be your art teacher and it's going to be a fun class."

Then everybody went to there seat and they saw that the room had paints, papers, crayons, markers, color pencils, pencils, erasers, scissors, paintbrushes, and easels and aprons.

Ms. Green - "Now I'm going to let you kids paint a picture of what ever you want and careful not to make a mess."

A lot of little kids was putting on the aprons and was starting to paint on the paper and Mordecai was painting the same picture he drew yesterday, Mel was painting a vampire bat, and Rigby was painting him beating up a big kid.

Mordecai - "I like your painting Mel"

Mel - "Thanks Mordecai. (She turns over to Rigby) What are you painting Rigby?"

Rigby - "Me beating up a big kid."

Mordecai - "Don't you think that's a little too violent?"

Rigby - "Don't you think you should shut up and keep on painting your picture?"

Mel - "You don't have to be mean to people you know."

Rigby - "Yeah sure whatever."

Then he realizes he was out of blue paint and growled. Then he saw that on top of a closet there was a bottle of blue paint.

Rigby - "Hey you guys I'm going to get that blue paint bottle."

Mordecai - "I don't know dude that look kind of too tall for you."

Mel - "Yeah shouldn't ask the teacher for it?"

Rigby - "Nah man I go this."

Then he started to climb up the closet and then it was little hard for him but then he reach the top and saw the blue paint bottle.

Rigby - "Hey you guys I got it."

But then when he reach for it he touch the bottle of blue paint fell and it was open and the blue paint fell on Rigby and it also fell on Mel and Mordecai and some of the little kids was starting to laugh a little.

Then Ms. Green saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Mel cover in blue paint and she had a worried face.

Ms. Green - "Oh dear Mrs. Conner will you help Mordecai, Rigby and Mel to get clean?"

Mrs. Conner - "No problem Ms. Green"

She took Mordecai, Rigby and Mel to another and got them clean and now she was rubbing them with a towel to dry them off. It was easy with Mordecai and Rigby expect that they still have blue stains on it and Mordecai hair was a little mess up and Rigby was the only one that looks normal.

But with Mel it was hard because the paint got into her hair and her clothes so she had to change into an old pink dress much to her embarrassment and Mrs. Conner put it in a plastic bag but at least she can still wear her beanie hat.

Mrs. Conner - "Sorry sweetie but going have wear this dress for now and here are you clothes."

She handed the bag to Mel and then she walk out the room to go back to the art class and they follow her and then Mel said to the both of them:

Mel - "If you guys tell anybody about this or to some new friends we make, I'll kill you."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Rigby - "I don't know it just that you look funny in that dress!" he started to laugh until Mordecai punch his arm and then she told Mel:

Mordecai - "Don't listen to him Mel you look pretty."

Mel - "Oh…thank you Mordecai" she was blushing a little and then they head back to class.


	7. Mordecai's First Crush

When Mordecai, Rigby, and Mel went back to art class other kids was looking at them and instead of them laughing at them, they actually sorry for them.

Even the boys felt sorry for them they even felt sorry for Mel because they can tell she hated the dress she had to wear.

Then they sat down and continue to work and then while working Mel said:

Mel - "I hate wearing this dress it make me look stupid!"

Rigby - "You do look stupid in that dress!"

Mordecai punch him in his shoulder and moan. Then he realizes him out of yellow paint for his picture of him Rigby and Mel in a big kid school.

Mordecai - "Aw man I'm out of yellow paint."

Rigby - "There's some more at that table over there."

Then Mordecai got up from his seat, he went to go get the paint and when he saw the paint and when he touch the paint he felt a hand touch his hand.

He looks up and saw a robin and was wearing a yellow dress that had little sunflowers on it and he was blushing.

Mordecai - "Oh ummm hi."

The Girl - "Oh hi my name is Margaret."

Mordecai - "Hi."

Margaret (giggles) - "You're funny. What's your name?"

Mordecai - "Oh um….Mordecai."

Margaret - "Nice to meet you Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Yeah ummm are you going to use the yellow paint?"

Margaret - "No I thought that was the red paint." Then she saw the red paint and grab and said to Mordecai:

Margaret - "Well nice meeting you Mordecai see you later."

Mordecai - "Uh yeah see ya."

Then he went to his seat and continues to pain and he was blushing and Mel and Rigby had some worried looks on there face.

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai are you ok?"

Mordecai - "Yeah why?"

Mel - "Because it look like you got nervous or something."

Mordecai - "It's nothing."

Rigby - "Why are cheeks are red?"

Mordecai - "It's nothing."

Mel - "Come on tell use we are your friends."

Mordecai - "Ok I saw this girl and she were pretty."

Rigby - "Really what's her name?"

Mordecai - "Margaret."

Mel - "You mean Margaret Haddad?"

Mordecai - "You know her?"

Mel - "Yeah she live across my house."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Mel - "Yep."

Mordecai - "Wow the weird thing is that when I talk to her I felt weird and I really like her."

Rigby - "I see what it is."

Mordecai - "Really what is it?"

Rigby - "You're in love with her."

Mordecai - "I am?'

Mel - "Yeah dude it's a normal thing you just can't tell her yet because we can't go on dates yet."

Rigby - Until we are in first grade."

Mel - "Yeah exactly.'

Mordecai - "Oh cause she looks so pretty and nice."

Rigby - "Are you going to marry her?"

Mordecai - "Heck yeah when I'm 8 I'll marry her!"

Mel - "I'll be your flower girl!'

Rigby - "I'll be your best man!"

Then they all shook on it about Mordecai's wedding and then Mrs. Conner said:

Mrs. Conner - "Ok kids time to go to our next class."

Then lots of kids got out of these seats and before they left Mordecai drew a picture of him and Margaret at their wedding and was staring at it for a while.

Rigby - "Mordecai are you coming?"

Mordecai - "Oh I'm coming."

Then he got of his chair and left to go with his friends.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the next one soon bye!


End file.
